


Cocoa and Cuddles

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweaters, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: The first sip always felt like swallowing fire, the whiskey feeling like a dragon curling up for a nap in the center of his chest. They settled into the routine. Tony nearly spilled cocoa everywhere with the way he gestured with his hands as he talked. Bucky tried to stick his fingers in Steve’s cup to steal the marshmallows he saved for when he was almost done, once they’d gone soft and pillowy. It was the type of chaos that only came after 3 am blended with strategic distractions keeping everyone out of their own heads.Or, Steve has a nightmare and his best guys comfort him after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Cocoa and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) SHORT PROMPTS: post nightmare hot chocolate
> 
> Thank you to my cheer reader/leader for all her help! Bill, enjoy!!

Everything was smoke. The only taste was a mix of ashes and blood. Tony’s face lit in the gauntlet’s rainbow. The only sound; a single, solitary snap.

“Stevie.” 

_No._ Bucky’s voice wasn’t real, he was--

“C’mon, Stevie, come back.” 

The shockwave from the gauntlet hit Steve square in the chest, and consciousness slammed back into him. “Tony?” 

“Safe. In the kitchen.” Bucky’s voice was low and still rough with sleep. His weight was pinning Steve to the bed, having tucked Steve’s arms across his chest and hooking his legs over Steve’s.

He only wakes pinned like this when he was thrashing. “Did I--?” 

“Nope,” Buck was easing back now, running his hands up and down Steve’s arms before getting out of bed, “he’s fine. Said he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.” 

The lights were on low and gradually brightening, the bare telltale whisper of the heat kicking on provided something to break up the silence of the penthouse. Steve focused and listened for the sounds from the kitchen, he had to make sure for himself that Tony was alive and fine and not…

There. The whoosh and thump of the fridge door closing, the dink of a plastic cap hitting the counter, and the clank of a pot being put on the stovetop. Different from the clang of a Titan’s sword on vibranium, closer to the clank of gold titanium alloy clicking into place, and wholly opposite of the clink of interlocking plates shifting. It drags him back into the nightmare for a moment, but this isn’t that battlefield. The pillows smell like coconut and motor oil and Bucky’s stupidly expensive shampoo and not like blood, sulfur, and concrete dust. 

Bucky’s hand in front of his face brings him back out, “Stay with me pal.” The sweater in his hands is nearly pink with how faded it is, but it’s soft. It used to be Bucky’s. Before Tony co-opted it for nightmare nights. And movie nights. And packed it for every business trip. It’s stretched and soft; the scents of cocoa and buttered popcorn and cologne are deeply embedded in the fibers. He doesn’t say anything about how he needs Bucky’s help sitting up to put it on, about how his joints are stiff with the fading numbness of fear and adrenaline. He gets a kiss on the forehead, prickly from Bucky’s beard, before Bucky moves off to get himself his own sweater. Warmth was what they all craved after bad dreams. Ice and space and the chill of Winter haunted them in different ways.

Steve hears the soft whumps of Tony’s shuffle coming back from the kitchen, and Bucky meets him at the doorway with a kiss before ducking out to finish the cocoa. He has a way of finishing it with cinnamon and a pinch of salt and dash of vanilla, and even though it doesn’t do anything for him or Steve, a splash of whiskey. 

“There’s my man.” Tony was wearing Steve’s robe, the big fluffy one Tony ordered for him after a hotel stay years ago. After he said he’d never been so cozy. The getaway after getting together, after everything, after Thanos--

“Breathe, c’mon baby.” Tony’s voice cut through the memory. He settled himself on Steve’s lap, tucking Steve’s head into his chest so he could lay his chin on Steve’s hair. “Deep breaths, you know the drill.” 

“You turned to dust in my arms. Just like--It didn’t work, your snap didn’t work and he--” Everything was coming out in heaves and sobs, and Tony just shushed and carded his hands through Steve’s hair. 

He let Tony anchor him, rattling off updates on the workshop, and what new tricks Peter taught DUM-E. He matched his breathing to Tony’s and put his ear to his chest to hear his steady heartbeat. His love was warm and alive. He could wrap his arms around his waist and squeeze him tight to his chest and chase away the last of the nightmare, rub his face on the soft terry and breathe in and out.

Tony stopped brushing his hands through Steve’s hair and sat back, making Steve relax his grip. Tony used the fluffy sleeve of the robe to wipe Steve’s face. Soft swipes down his nose and cheeks chased with soft pecks of his lips, clearing away the last traces of sleep and tears. It sounded like Bucky was on his way back. 

“Soup’s on.” Bucky handed him a mug in a horrendous shade of orange that Tony swears makes hot chocolate taste better, and Tony takes his. It’s sloppily glazed red with a crude recreation of the arc reactor on the side. A little girl had given it to him last year at an Avengers’ charity event, and it doesn’t escape anyone’s notice that Tony uses it every day. Steve always makes sure it’s lovingly hand washed, and safely stored in the cabinet. 

Bucky budged in tight next to them, leaning his back against the headboard, fluffing up the pillows and slinging his metal arm across Steve’s shoulders. His mug was one they picked up in Iowa after visiting Clint’s farm, from a diner called “The Buck Stop.” Steve smiled at the memory of Tony throwing the car in reverse down the back country Main Street after they passed it, charming the owners out of a mug and sliding a hundred dollar bill under a plate as a tip. 

The first sip always felt like swallowing fire, the whiskey feeling like a dragon curling up for a nap in the center of his chest. They settled into the routine. Tony nearly spilled cocoa everywhere with the way he gestured with his hands as he talked. Bucky tried to stick his fingers in Steve’s cup to steal the marshmallows he saved for when he was almost done, once they’d gone soft and pillowy. It was the type of chaos that only came after 3 am blended with strategic distractions keeping everyone out of their own heads. 

When mugs were empty and put on the side table, Steve gathered a sleepy Tony back into his chest and reached out for Bucky, smushing them both between his arms. ‘Thank you,” he kissed the lingering sugar from Tony’s lips, “and thank you,” doing the same to Bucky, giving him a thorough once over for missed chocolate. He was warm, he had his best guys, and everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
